Ardvertan Melkarn
Lord Ardvertan Melkarn III, Esq, M.D., Ph.D, (b. October 7, 588 P.C.) is a current Knight of the Scarlet Crusade, and Scarlet Envoy to the Silver Hand Chapter. He is often known for being both a Doctor and a Lawyer, and is currently working on becoming a Surgeon from the University of Dalaran's Medical Center. He currently holds residence in Stormwind City, where he is employed as an Esquire for the Magistracy, and owns an abundance of land in Lordaeron, and inherited land in Westfall, Duskwood, Wetlands and Redridge Mountains from his now deceased father and brothers. =Appearance= ---- Standing erect with good posture at roughly 6'3", Ardvertan isn't someone easily overlooked in a crowd, being taller than most Stormwind-born Humans. Like most Nobles of his age, Ardvertan doesn't look to weigh more than 225 pounds, and the extra weight alone looks to be a result from his height. It is obvious that the man isn't in pristine physical condition, but he most certainly looks adequate for his age. His skin adorns wrinkles in avrious places around his body, like in the corner of his eyes and smile-lines on the corner of his lips, though this isn't usually seen as he sports a rather light red and well kept beard that runs up the sides of his face, covers his chin and connects to his moustache. His eyebrows are the same color as his facial hair, but unlike most men of his time, Ardvertan is known to get them waxed to clean them up and erase the bussyness they would show if left unkept for a few weeks. Under his brows are two darker-green, human eyes. He resembles his grandfather's features more than he does his own father, but had more darker hair during his youth. Though, he did get his average sized, yet slightly more pointy nose from his mother. Lightforge Armor Very rare, and very expensive. Two words that are fit to perfectly describe Ardvertan's ornate plate set that was kept in nearly mint condition and worn exclusively during ceremonies or private events. The gold and silver plate appears, nearly at all times, to be polished to a point of where someone could see a dull reflection of themselves on certain parts of the suit, and studded with various diamond and square-cut gems around the chestplate, shoulder-guards and crown pieces, and draping down to an inch above both of his heels rests the brim of his long, silky crimson-cloak, holding minor frays on the underside due to be occasionally dragged over steps when he ascends or decends them. The jewel of the man's suit is the crown itself. Adorned with various gems cut to specific shapes and lengh are stubbed around the entire circular-dome and crown region of the helmet, backed with gold-plating atop the steel that made up the helmet. From the middle forehead down is a completely solid nose-guard piece for additional protection when riding on horseback in the event of him being dismounted. When the crown is worn, his hair is combed backwards to hide his bangs so he may see without incident. Cullsgath and Aerowman, the Sword and Mace of House Melkarn '' Cullsgath, otherwise known as," Sword of Hope," to those in House Melkarn, is an extremely old short-sword forged by Ardvertan's ancestors. The blade itself is estimated to be no younger than three hundred and fifty years old, and yet, surprisingly, it has kept its shine throughout the years of use. It was mostly forged out of silver and truesilver, however, some copper was used in the hilt section to add a weight-balance to the blade, despite the fact it wasn't used for anything else but ceremony. The blade currently accompanies Aerowman as they are crossed one another and placed before a shield holding the House Melkarn Crest above the mantle in the living room within the Melkarn Estate. ''' '' '' Aerowman''''', or more commonly known as," Mace of Sacrifice," to those in House Melkarn, is a truesilver and iron mace which dates around the time as Cullsgath, being forged, according to House-legend, in Ironforge Mountain. On the left side of the mace is the apparent blood-splotch left behind by one of Ardvertan's forefathers. According to House legend, he was slain while attempting to rescue innocent people from a gang of thugs, thought to be the forefathers of those in the Steelmane Gang. The mace currently accompanies Cullsgath as they are crossed one another and placed before a shield holding the House Melkarn Crest above the mantle in the living room within the Melkarn Estate. =Origins of the Melkarn House and the Triplets Birth= ---- W.I.P. Youth and Squirehood, Introduction into the Scarlet Crusade W.I.P. Diplomatic Duties in Stormwind City W.I.P. Imprisonment W.I.P. Release from Prison and Reformed Views W.I.P. A Life of Isolation W.I.P. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Lawyers Category:Knight Category:Paladins Category:Noble Category:Doctors Category:Surgeon Category:Barristers